Tyranny: The Betrayal
by Slight Negative
Summary: Celestia has sent out her order. To control Equestria the way she wants. And Anyone who gets in her way shall be executed. To save their town from destruction, the civilians from Ponyville must fight a dangerous game... that's broadcasted world-wide
1. Chapter 1

(Quick A/N here. The first part of this chapter will be told in the OC's POV just to introduce him. The rest of the story will be in 3rd Person. This story is also told with the Ponies humanized, since it would be easier.)

My name is Union Romeo. I used to be a captain in the Equestrian Royal Army. Now I am a resident in a small town right on the outskirts of Canterlot called Ponyville. Currently, I help a teacher named Cheerilee at her elementary school. I had come to be a friend of most people in this town. I thought I had a good life. Little did I know, I would soon be betrayed.

Chapter 1

A tall male walked out of his front door, holding up his arm to block the sun light that seemed to focus straight onto his eyes. He started walking from the front steps down to the sidewalk where only a few others were out. At seven in the morning on a Friday, most people are still sleeping, or just getting ready to leave their homes. The male decided to leave early to get to the school to help the Elementary School teacher.

"Good Mornin' Romeo!" A female southern accent quickly woke up the man. He turned his head to see a blonde haired girl with a cowboy hat waving at him.

"Morning Apple Jack!" Romeo called back. He walked over to Apple Jack and helped her with her cart. "I see you're here early for your stand."

"Yeah. I had to take Apple Bloom to school so I decided to just come here to get an early start." Apple Jack said as she finished loading apples onto her stand.

"Guess I should get to the school then. Cheerilee has been saying how I haven't been on time lately. I've just been tired." Romeo rubbed his navy blue hair, smiling.

"Been out late with Rainbow?" Apple joked.

"N-No. It's nothing like that. W-We're just friends!" Romeo responded, turning red.

"I'm just kidding with you. I know you ain't got anything going on with her." Apple Jack laughed to herself. As Romeo was about to respond when he felt someone jump on his back.

"Morning Romeo!" Rainbow Dash yelled, pretty much scaring Romeo to the point of wetting himself.

"Or maybe ya'll do have something going on." Apple jack whispered.

"I didn't think you would ever get up early Rainbow." Romeo calmed down.

"I promised AJ that I would help her. Then I saw you here so I wanted to try to scare you." Rainbow giggled a bit. "And I guess it worked."

"Yes, it did." Romeo sighed.

"Don't you have to be somewhere Romeo? Like an elementary school?" Apple Jack reminded

"Oh right! I forgot! See ya AJ, See ya RD!" Romeo ran off towards the school.

"Ya got quite an energetic boy there Rainbow." Apple Jack said.

"I know. But I guess that's just one more thing I like about him." Rainbow turned red a bit.

Romeo ran through the streets, waving at anyone who waved to him. After running a few miles, he finally reached the school. He managed to make it to the doorstep before bending over, putting his hands on his knees, and trying to catch his breath. He heard the door open and looked up to see three female preteens tackle him onto the dirt.

"Mr. Romeo!" The three cheered.

"We thought you weren't gonna come in today!" The red haired one smiled while hugging his chest.

"I haven't missed a day yet Apple Bloom. I was just running a little late today." Romeo messed with Apple Bloom's hair before looking at a woman with her arms crossed, staring with a very disappointed expression.

"More like very late Romeo. This is the second week in a row that you've been late. Today was even latter than usual." Cheerilee tapped her foot.

"I'm sorry, honestly. It's just that…"  
"Please don't get angry at him Ms. Cheerilee!" Scootaloo pleaded.

"Yeah! I'm sure he had a good reason for it." Apple Bloom added. Cheerilee sighed.

"I'm not gonna yell at him, but I will need to talk to him." She walked towards the woods behind the school.

"Looks like I might be getting in trouble after all. Stay here girls." Romeo stood up and pushed the three girls inside the school before running after Cheerilee.

"Romeo, you may just be an aid for the class but I do need help with other things." Cheerilee said as she walked along the edge of the forest outside the school. "The Mayor has been suspecting some major things from Canterlot. And not everything is good."

"Not everything's good? What do you mean?" Romeo asked, trying to keep up with her walking pace.

"Mayor suspects Princess Celestia… of some... of some very bad things." Cheerilee sighed.

"I worked for the Royal Guards and the Princess for four years. She never would do anything that didn't help Equestria on purpose." Romeo defended.

"She's dangerous. In the past few days, we've lost any contact with Dodge Junction and Appleloosa. Two small towns. Easy targets. I know it sounds crazy but-" She fell down straight into Romeo. He was able to catch her. He saw an arrow sticking out of her back.

"Cheerilee! Oh my God…" Romeo fell to his knees and held her, still feeling her short, faint breaths. Romeo heard footsteps coming from the woods.

"She knew too much Captain Union." A royal guard holding a bow walked forward, followed by another one holding a sword. "We need you back in Canterlot. Celestia wants all current and former guards to help her with her invasion."

"Invasion? What do you mean invasion?" Romeo asked.

"She no longer wants to rule Equestria with her 'Princess' title. She wants a dictatorship. Controlling everything. Declaring war on who she wants, when she wants. Executing anyone."

"We need your help." The other guard held out his sword toward Romeo. Romeo looked at Cheerilee who was slowly bleeding onto the grass. He sighed and took a grip on the handle of the sword and slowly followed them back into the woods.

"The princess wants us three to lead separate armies into Ponyville and attack the civilians. Do you understand?" The guard turned just in time to see Romeo stab his sword through his chest and then cut the other guard across the face and cutting his neck. Romeo grabbed the arrows, bow, and sword and ran back to Cheerilee.

"Don't give in Cheerilee. I'm not letting you go out this way. Not before you've stood up for yourself." Romeo pulled the arrow from her body and picked her up in his arms and started running. He passed the school, where the parents of kids were taking their kids with them. The screams of the town's people echoed as guards marched in, brutally killing anyone they could. Romeo walked into the school, seeing Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle hiding and shaking in a corner.

"M-Mr. Romeo." Sweetie Belle said.

"M-Ms. Cheerilee." Apple Bloom shuttered at the sight of their wounded teacher.

"Come on kids. We're leaving. Everyone else is gone. I need to get you and Cheerilee somewhere safe.

"We can go to my sister's cellar under the farm!" Apple Bloom suggested.

"They wouldn't look there. Come on. Let's hurry."

The four ran through the streets of Ponyville. Various civilians lay wounded or dead against the walls and on the grass. Romeo wanted to help everyone, but he had to focus on the kids. He didn't want to risk the lives of three twelve year old girls.

"The farm. It's just up ahead!" Scootaloo shouted. Romeo ran faster, eventually reaching the doors. He laid Cheerilee on the ground.

"Stay here and put pressure on her wound. I need to make sure no one is inside." Romeo slowly opened the doors and stepped inside, pulling out an arrow and pulling back on the bow. The wooden stairs creaked underneath his black boots. The light was out, so if someone was waiting to ambush him, it would catch him off guard and most likely kill him.

Romeo could hear the difference in the sound his boot made when it hit the floor. He finished walking on the stairs and moved into the darkness. The concrete was freezing him. Either it was really cold or the fear inside Romeo was taking over him. There was a slight creak and Romeo spun around, aiming the arrow at the noise. He didn't hear or see anything. He lowered the bow and went to go back to the entrance of the cellar when he felt something ram against his back.

He lost his grip on the arrow and it shot straight into the wooden stairs. Romeo slammed onto the concrete but reached for another arrow from the quiver and tried to fir again but he felt a quick burst of air sweep across his face and his bow string was cut in half. A hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar and he saw a quick shimmer off of something metallic that his attacker was holding.

"Please, don't…" Romeo tried to say but his throat wouldn't let him speak. He choked on his own words. He looked up and saw that the metallic object was a medium sized carving knife. Romeo watched as it slowly lifted into the air. "Stop!" Romeo yelled. The three girls outside heard his yell and managed to run down the stairs, while still holding Cheerilee.

"Big Mac! Hold it!" A southern voice called from the darkness. The attacker let go of Romeo's shirt. Romeo fell back against the wall. He saw a familiar face walk from the darkness.

"Applejack… You're okay…" Romeo sighed with relief, knowing at least Apple Bloom's sister was okay, along with her brother. Apple Bloom slowly lied Cheerilee down and ran to Applejack and Big Mac, who both hugged their little sister.

"Apple Bloom… How did ya'll get back here without any trouble?" Big Mac asked.

"I would've thought the guards would've gone after little kids first… seeing that they're such easy targets." Applejack added.

"Mr. Romeo led us here. Miss Cheerilee was hurt and we needed a place to get some help for her and for a safe area." Sweetie Belle answered. Big Mac slowly walked over to Cheerilee and knelt down beside her, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Big Mac can handle Cheerilee." Romeo assured. "She wasn't hit in a fatal location… but if she keeps bleeding, she might be in some trouble." He slowly stood up, still recovering from the impact on his back.

"What's going on Applejack?" Scootaloo asked.

"We're not too sure… from what I can piece together; the Royal Guards are just… killing. Killing anyone they see. We're not sure for what reason though." Applejack answered.

"Yeah. The Royal Guards are attacking us. I know someone who can tell us why!" A raspy, tomboyish voice came from the dark of the cellar. Romeo felt another jolt, this time from his front and slammed his back into the concrete walls.

"Oh come on!" He cried out. Rainbow Dash was staring straight at him.

"You were a Royal Guard once, right? The Princess must have something to do with this. She must have been planning this for a long time! How could a Captain of the Royal Guards not be informed about a giant invasion on Ponyville?" She screamed in his face.

"I can honestly say I don't know what happened." Romeo replied. "Two guards came up to me; one of them shot an arrow into Cheerilee. They tried to get me to join this invasion. I couldn't betray anyone like that." Romeo tried to slowly push Rainbow Dash back, considering she was pretty much on top of him.

"What did you do then?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I had to kill them. I wasn't going to let Cheerilee die. I wasn't going to leave three little girls in a school to fend for themselves, and I definitely wasn't joining in some invasion. Cheerilee knew more about it than I did."

"So what's gonna happen now?" Scootaloo asked.

"I'm not sure." Applejack answered. "For now we all just try to manage whatever food we have and wait for the guards to leave."

"There's only about eight of us. Plus, this is your apple cellar. It shouldn't be that hard." Apple Bloom said. Applejack walked over to a string hanging from the ceiling and tugged on it, flicking the light on, revealing Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Spike, and Pinkie, all sleeping on some flour bags.

"At least we all survived this." Romeo said.

"For now." Rainbow dash took a sharp piece of metal from the shelf beside her and pointed it straight at Romeo's neck. "But if I find out you are a part of this invasion, I will kill you with this without a second thought." Romeo nodded nervously. Rainbow Dash backed off and placed the piece back onto the shelf, letting Romeo finally get some personal space.

A/N: There's my first chapter. I've been working on it for a while so I can get some longer stories in. This may be turned into a series but I am just gonna focus on this story for now. I have many unfinished stories and I want to actually complete one for a change. I should have a new chapter out soon so if you like it, be sure to review this. Thank you and good bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The cellar door slammed shut. That was the last made by anyone in the cellar. Apple Bloom sat next to Big Macintosh as he helped Cheerilee. Applejack paced back and forth, waiting for the screams of the town's people to stop. Sweetie Belle had lied down next to her sleeping sister, making her fall asleep herself. Scootaloo sat between Romeo and Rainbow Dash against the wall.

Rainbow Dash was still a bit infuriated. She cracked her knuckles every few minutes. She wanted to explode again. She looked over at Romeo. He was shaking. He appeared to be talking to himself. His hand would reach up and push whatever few strands of navy blue hair that happened to fall in his face away. He appeared to be rocking back in forth. Rainbow Dash swore he was going crazy. She tried to read his lips to figure out what he was saying.

"It wasn't my fault." She managed to figure out. "I never heard about this. Why was she blaming me?" After that, it seemed that he kept rambling to himself. Rainbow Dash reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked at her, afraid he was going to get another threat. It was quite the opposite actually. She was smiling at him. He was a bit confused at first. She nodded at him, making him realize what she meant.

"You don't blame me anymore, do you?" Romeo whispered. Only Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash heard. Rainbow Dash shook her head. Romeo sighed in relief and finally stopped rocking. A slight rustle alerted anyone who was awake. It sounded like something rubbing against leaves.

"They're probably outside. Everyone stay quiet." Big Macintosh ordered quietly.

"We weren't talking anyway…" Scootaloo pointed out. Romeo covered her mouth with his hand. They heard some voices but it wasn't louder than a mumble. Though, it was loud enough to hear the distinct voices.

"It sounds like there's a few out there." Rainbow Dash whispered. Suddenly the lights shut off, making everyone jump. Some light poured into the room from the cellar door.

"Make sure to check the corners. Anyone can be hiding here." A guard commanded, followed by a "Yes Sir!" from about three others. They slowly walked down the stairs, swords held out and ready.

Romeo swore quietly. He stood up, back flat against the wall. Big Mac did the same on the other side. Rainbow Dash stood next to Romeo, reaching behind her to grab the sharp piece of metal. The guards walked from the last step, passing up the three. Rainbow Dash put her hand on Scootaloo's head to keep her down and hidden. Applejack and Apple bloom hid back by the others who were sleeping, the shadows hiding their presence. As soon as the guards walked passed Rainbow, Big Mac, and Romeo, Big Mac nodded. He and Romeo jumped on the two guards in the back, wrapping their arms around their heads. Rainbow Dash pounced on the third guard, driving the shard straight into his forehead.

"Damn you!" The fourth guard yelled before lifting his sword at Rainbow Dash. Before Romeo could kill his current captive, there was a loud 'Ding' and the guard fell to the ground. Apple Bloom stood behind him, holding a metal shovel, now dripping with a bit of blood. Big Mac and Romeo looked at each other in a bit of confusion before their captives struggled to break free of their grasp. Romeo took the guards sword and stabbed him in the back while Big Mac simply broke his captive's neck.

"Apple Bloom! Are you nuts?" Applejack yelled.

"I just wanted to help." Apple Bloom frowned, her eyes filled with sadness. Applejack sighed and knelt down to her level.

"I'm glad you were brave enough to take down a guard. I just don't want you in harm's way. I hope we won't have to resort to having to teach a lil' kid how to kill a guard." Applejack smiled a bit.

"Hopefully this attack won't escalate to that level." Rainbow Dash said.

"Let's get rid of these people. I don't want the others waking up to a pile of dead bodies." Big Mac grabbed the legs of one while Romeo grabbed the other. As the two took the first dead body outside, they noticed the screams were now silent. The two turned their heads and stared at the town. They both let go of the body, letting it slam against the ground. Buildings burned, bodies of guards, people and even little kids lined the streets.

"Oh my God…" Rainbow Dash stood with both shock and awe at the destroyed city. Two of the three preteens followed behind Applejack. The city that had stood for generations was now burning to the ground. Applejack slowly curled her hands into fists.

"Those bastards…" She growled. Big Mac put his hand on her shoulder. They heard a rumbling and a giant airship flew over the town, making weak buildings crumble and fall. It slowed to a stop, hovering over the mayor's office. A large screen was slowly released from the side of the ship and a video appeared on the screen.

"My Royal subjects…" A soft, apologetic voice spoke. A slender woman in a white dress, a rainbow colored hair, and a crown stood from a throne. "My deepest apologies. This was never meant to happen." Her eyes of sorrow quickly turned to those of hate. "There was never meant to be this many survivors. So it seems hiding and resistance seems to be fairly successful. However, we require anyone who did make it to travel to the town square."

"What do you think?" Romeo asked.  
"It could just be a trap to kill us all at once…" Twilight emerged from the cellar, followed by Rarity, Scootaloo, Spike, Sweetie Belle, and the rest.

"If we find out you are alive and don't report your town square immediately, we shall bomb your town and leave it a layered waist land." Celestia continued over her video. The video shut off and the ship took off, joining several others as they flew back to Canterlot.

"Guess we have no choice." Pinkie sighed.

"No optimistic Pinkie I guess." Twilight said.

"Not when someone can easily kill your friends." Pinkie replied.

"Let's just get this over with." Romeo said without any emotion. They heard a groan. The group turned to see the guard who Romeo hit. He was pulling himself up the stairs, holding his stomach, the blood staining his white uniform. He saw them and held his hand up to them.

"Please… Help me.. ." The guard forced out, his blood covering his hand. Romeo slowly walked over to him, grabbing his hand. He lifted him to his feet before calling over Applejack. She walked over and slammed him straight in the face with her fist. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. Romeo stood over him.

"See you in Hell, damn bastard." Romeo lifted his leg and stomped on the guards head.

There were more survivors than anyone guessed. Many were limping along because of a wound or just walking normally with a few minor cuts and bruises. Romeo kept the guards sword on his belt. Big Mac had his knife in one hand, his other arm around a now conscious Cheerilee. The mayor staggered onto a makeshift stage, afraid some people may blame her for the actions.

"Ladies and gentleman… I am deeply sorry for any losses or injuries that have occurred today… but the princess's assistance are here to deliver some news that no one has been informed of." The Mayor walked off as a man in a white tuxedo stood on the stage, proudly.

"Good afternoon everyone!" He said with cheer and joy in his voice. Rarity growled angrily.

"Blue Blood." Applejack heard her say.

"The special news that my dear aunt has told me to bring to this town is that there is a way to save it from her rule." A few mumbles came from the audience. "Names of special people have been selected to participate in these special events held in Canterlot. Twenty people from Equestria's top cities will be chosen to fight against each other and Royal guards in order to decide which town is freed from Equestrian rule."

"What kind of events are you talking about Blue Blood?" A blue haired female yelled from the crowd.

"I'm glad you asked. These events are televised across Equestria! They will prove which town is strongest and worthy of being spared. You must kill anyone of an opposing town. The last town will then advance to face our team of Royal guards. If you can win, then you shall be freed. Simple enough."

"Kill the other citizens of other towns? After surviving this?" Cheerilee asked.

"Here's the list of citizens chosen by the Princess herself to fight.  
Spike." The green haired teen's eyes widened with fear. "Apple Bloom. Apple Jack." Big Mac growled after hearing their names. "Rainbow Dash. Union Romeo." The two lost all feeling in their bodies. "Fluttershy." Fluttershy went pale. The rest of the names were read and the crowd was soon dispersed. Except anyone who was chosen.

"You will all be given one day to say your good byes. Not that your friends won't be there to root for you, but in case you don't make it back. You may bring your own weapons. If you have any, you may use them. Good luck." Blue Blood simply bowed and walked away.

"Guess we better get ready." Applejack said.

"I don't think I can really prepare for murder." Rainbow Dash sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You would think their day would go by rather slowly, knowing that tomorrow might be the last day of any of their lives. No one had any idea where they were going to have this event, but they knew for sure, no matter what the setting, they were going to lose at least a few of their own. Twilight held a small get together for anyone who was chosen. Even those who weren't chosen to go showed up, giving them a last chance to wish them luck and say good bye. Though the reason was for talk, the night was relatively silent. Barely any of the food that was made was consumed. Everyone sat there still. Romeo stared at his plate of food. Rainbow Dash, Spike, Fluttershy, and the rest of them are doing the same as well.

As the clock struck ten, anyone outside of the chosen few started to exit, slowly saying their good byes and leaving without another word. Sweetie belle, Scootaloo, Big Mac, Rarity, and Pinkie all stayed inside Twilight's home. They all prepared for bed, setting up some spare beds so they all could be together. None of them managed to sleep for more than an hour at a time. Though it sounded as if they were sleeping, not making any noises outside of breathing.

Romeo couldn't help but stay in shock. He managed to hide his fear and pain with a very good poker face. He stared at the ceiling; his arms lay underneath his head, giving him a bit more comfort. That's when he heard a very, very quiet whisper.

"I would ask if you're asleep… but I don't think any of the chosen can sleep." Rainbow Dash, who was lying next to him, whispered into his ear.

"Anyone of us who could sleep must be fine with what's happening." Romeo whispered back.

"I think only the Princess is fine with all this going on. Not like the Royal Guards are gonna be too ecstatic about getting themselves killed." Rainbow Dash had a tint of anger in her voice.  
"Who knows if anyone else fought back. I didn't see many dead guards lying around. Just outside of the barn." Romeo turned to face her.

"Doesn't matter. We probably shouldn't even worry about the wellbeing of the Guards. They just betrayed us anyway. Now we just need to figure out how to kill our own friends." Rainbow Dash sighed, as did Romeo. The two went silent the rest of the night.

"All aboard you brave heroes! This is the last stop before Canterlot, so you all have a straight trip there!" Blue Blood yelled as the last of the twenty special contestants boarded. The train shifted forward a bit and then allowed all guests going to the Capital.

"At least they gave us some decent food to eat." Apple Bloom picked up a pastry from a table near a window. "Not like we can eat it anyway." She dropped the pastry back onto the tray it was on and sat on one of the chairs.

The train ride pretty much consisted of silence. Spike shivered and sat practically on top of Twilight. Her arm was wrapped tightly around him. Big Mac sat in between his two sisters. For the first time ever, fear could be spotted in Apple Jack's eyes. Rainbow Dash and Romeo were the only ones who were able to even get words out.

"Is this really happening?" Rainbow whispered. Romeo looked over and raised an eye brow.

"What?"

"Is this really happening? Were we really put here just to be killed in some… in some cold blooded death match?" She took a deep breath and rested her head on Romeo's shoulder. He blushed lightly but he ignored the face. He was more concerned with Rainbow Dash. Since the day he met her, he had not once seen her sad nor afraid. This was a side of her he had never seen.

For once, she looked so innocent. For this moment, she wasn't the Rainbow Dash who was determined to beat you at everything. She wasn't racing. She wasn't herself. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around Romeo's tightly. Romeo turned his head away, his black hair covering his eyes. The deep green hair on the furthest left part on his hair blended in with Rainbow Dash's rainbow hair.

"Rainbow Dash…" Romeo said quietly. She looked up at him. His Emerald eyes met with Rainbow Dash's Cerise eyes. He couldn't help but feel pained. "I promise… I promise I will never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you, no matter what the cost." He tried to force a smile. Rainbow Dash let out a sigh. Her sobs were audible in her breath.

"Thank you." Was all she said. Her hand grasped his shirt tightly and she pulled herself into his chest. Romeo felt his shirt begin to dampen. He couldn't take it. Dash was never like this. And he couldn't do anything about it. He wrapped his arms around her, a few tears running down his cheek.

Canterlot was different. No one knew if it was for the better or worse. It seemed perfectly unharmed. The civilians walked around as if nothing was wrong with the world. As the last of the group jumped from the train to the unloading platform, they silently began walking, led by Blueblood. Romeo looked around angrily.

"How can they be living in peace while the rest of the world is dying around it?" Romeo asked under his breath.

"Right this way!" Blueblood instructed. There was a fancy looking banner with the word "Ponyville" on it in what looked like some expensive looking stitching. To the left, there was a banner with the word "Appleloosa". The first person standing there was a familiar cow boy. Braeburn. The next two banners said "Cloudsdale" and "Manehatten."

"So we're going to have to face off against 100 other citizens spread throughout Equestria?" Applejack asked.

"As your older brother would say…" Blueblood began "Eeyup." The three members of the Apple family growled at him, leading him to laugh. "Well now that you're all here, be sure to change fast. We plan to get this underway by noon."

"Changed?" Fluttershy asked shyly.

"Of course. You don't plan on fighting like that, do you? You have to get changed. Don't worry, we'll take care of the clothing for you. Just be back here at ten." As he turned and walked away, a few people took the participants and walked them to what looked like a tall, silver hotel.

"Why exactly are we getting changed again?" Romeo asked as a girl pulled a black sleeveless vest over his white dress shirt.

"Since this event is being held in Canterlot, it has to look as nice as possible. Even though I don't know how slaughtering the young is supposed to look nice." She sighed as she fixed the green part of his hair.

"So you're against this too?"

"To be honest, I don't think there's a person who supports it, other than Celestia of course." As she finished, she handed him two black fingerless gloves, which he put on. With a tug at the left glove, he looked up at the dresser.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this competition?"

"You know the basics, right? Four cities, twenty five citizens from each, totaling one hundred." Romeo nodded. "When you get out there, you'll start next to only your teammates. You'll be very close to the other cities though. You'll have one bag to your left. Pick it up. In that bag you will find one weapon. The weapon choice is random. Pray you get a sword or a crossbow instead of being the guy who gets stuck with the pointy broom stick." She bent down and picked up Romeo's old clothing.

"A pointy stick?" Romeo laughed a bit but the girl remained serious.

"It wasn't a joke. I saw them packing the bags. Poor unlucky sap." Her expression changed to a happy one. "Well, good luck. I hope you'll be the ones to move onto the guard games." Romeo nodded and turned to leave. Just as he was in the doorframe, he stopped.

"What's your name?"

"Deficio…" she whispered.

"Latin?"  
"Yeah…"

"What does that mean?"

"It… it means failure…" Romeo lowered his head.

"I see… Well… I hope I'll come back after this is all sorted out." He tried to change the subject as he left.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Celestia's voice was clearly heard as the participants paced in the underground room.

"This is it, huh? The final moments of our normal lives?" Apple Jack asked as she pulled the black gloves onto her hand. She rolled up the sleeves on her long sleeve plaid button up.

"For a majority of us, it'll be the final moments of anything." Pinkie fixed her pink skirt as she spoke in the opposite of her cheery voice. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Romeo stood next to each other on the platforms that would be raised onto the field.

"When it starts, grab the bag to your left of you." Romeo instructed. The two looked at him questionably. "When we get up there, there's going to be a bag with weapons. Whatever you get is going to keep you alive."

"Will the contestants step on their platforms?" Celestia's voice echoed in the small room. The twenty five from Ponyville stepped on and took a deep breath. With a small shake, they were lifted into the air. The field slowly came into view, showing the deep woods that surrounded them.

"The games will begin in 3…2…1… go!"

The citizens quickly picked up the black duffle bag that sat on the ground next to the start. As Rainbow picked up her bag, Romeo grabbed her hand and began to run into the forest in front of them. They stopped short as they saw the other civilians rushing towards them.

"Turn around… Turn around now!" Romeo yelled. Rainbow Dash obeyed and began running back towards their own team. "Get your weapons out now! They're coming!" He warned. The two quickly ran behind the line and tried to get their bags open as quickly as they could.

The games had finally begun.


End file.
